Chocolate Caliente
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Porque el chocolate caliente parece una buena idea para retener a Brown.


**Chocolate Caliente.**

Ha sido una noche larga. No hubo mucho trabajo, pero aun así tiene uno que otro golpe en el cuerpo, un enorme cansancio que hace que su mirada se nuble un poco y que su cabeza quiera tocar la almohada cuanto antes.

Se quita la máscara, avanzando dentro de la baticueva con cierta pesadez en sus hombros. Tiene hambre también, se olvidó de pasar por un café y un bizcocho de esa pastelería cerca del centro que tanto le encanta. Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, ya será mañana.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?—pregunta tranquilamente.

Stephanie sólo recibe su propio eco como respuesta. De acuerdo, no esperaba encontrar a alguien de todos modos. Así que procede a desvestirse sin temor alguno a ser vista, aunque no se sentiría incómoda si hubiese estado con compañía. Cuando se queda sin el traje, tan solo la ropa interior negra sobre su cuerpo, comienza a examinar con cuidado las heridas.

—Nada serio—dice una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia ríe, sabe perfectamente que no es nada serio. Apenas son unos moretones que quizá por la mañana terminarán siendo de un usual tono amoratado.

—Lo sé, Dick—responde, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna de la repentina presencia en el lugar—. No soy tan tonta.

—Claro que lo eres, Brown—se queja—. Me acabas de confundir con Grayson.

Los ojos de Staphanie se abren como platos, se voltea rápidamente y busca al dueño de la voz. Ese tono arrogante, superior, sabe a quién pertenece, pero suena tan diferente… Y aun así está ahí, mirándola fijamente, con cierto enojo en esos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Damian—logra decir ella.

El nombrado se limita a avanzar con calma, lo cual permite que la rubia pueda observarlo a detalle. Está más alto de lo que recuerda, quince centímetros más que ella probablemente. Su cuerpo ya no es el de un niño, se notan los bien cumplidos diecisiete años, sobre todo en el modo en que su ropa se ciñe contra su cuerpo, resaltando los brazos y el trasero que va por el buen camino de parecerse al de Richard. Por unos breves segundos Stephanie trata de apartar su mirada, pero no puede, la presencia del "pequeño" demonio la atrae como un imán.

—Creí que estabas patrullando con Bruce—la voz de la chica sale otra vez, esta vez fuerte y clara.

—Me pidió que tomara un descanso—responde Damian con disgusto, haciendo un mohín que unos años atrás habría sido adorable presenciar.

—Pero no lo necesitas, ¿verdad?—se burla ella.

Conoce como es el chico cuando alguien de la familia muestra preocupación por él, así que prefiere no mostrar algún signo de lo que Damian llamaría sin titubear "lastima".

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas, Brown?

Stephanie alza las manos en señal de rendición, y es ahí cuando se percata de su casi desnudez. Con un suave rubor en las mejillas se apresura a buscar algo de ropa, va de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algo. No encuentra nada. Damian rueda los ojos ante los inútiles intentos de la chica por encontrar algo que ponerse y finalmente le lanza su propia sudadera. La prenda cae en el rostro de Stephanie con un golpe sordo de forma casi cómica, la toma entre sus manos y se la coloca con una rapidez que puede impresionar al propio Barry Allen.

—Gracias, D.

Damian no contesta, de pronto se da cuenta de lo que hay más allá del traje de Batgirl y la verdad es que está muy complacido con ello. Las piernas de la chica son largas, puede imaginar que son suaves, tanto como la piel de los senos y el fuerte abdomen que ahora cubre su sudadera. Damian maldice en su interior, ¿por qué rayos le dio esa prenda a Brown? Ahora mismo podría estarla contemplando y… Ladea la cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos.

—Por nada, Brown—responde secamente—. Pennyworth hizo un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿vienes?

Hace tiempo que la chica no ve a Damian, así que la propuesta la toma por sorpresa, ese no es el chico que ella recuerda. Quizá tampoco tomó las palabras de Barbara sobre el cambio del chico muy en serio.

—Es tarde, y primero tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme abajo—se excusa ella, intentando sonar convincente.

Todo el asunto es raro para ella y puede que no desemboque muy bien. No es normal que sienta esas incesantes ganas de salir corriendo ante la mirada del chico, como si la sudadera que la cubre no sirviese para nada en realidad.

Los pensamientos del adolescente son muy distintos. Por alguna razón Damian quiere que suba, quiere tenerla en la mansión, en su habitación, en su cama, entre sus sabanas…

 _Malditas hormonas_ , piensa Damian.

—Puedo prestarte algo mío, si quieres—le ofrece, utilizando el tono amable que antes era reservado para Grayson—. Pero si eres lo suficientemente lista sabes que tienes que subir a la mansión.

Los malos pensamientos de la chica desaparecen de a poco, quizá Damian solo está tratando de ser amable, nunca ha sido tan insistente con ella. Finalmente Stephanie se encoge de hombros y asiente, tomando al chico completamente desprevenido, pues él se imaginaba que la respuesta sería una completa y rotunda negativa.

—Espero que tengas bombones también—dice ella con una sonrisa.

—Los que quieras, Brown.

Ella asiente y comienza a avanzar, pasando por delante de él en unos segundos. Damian detiene su mirada en las caderas de la chica unos segundos más de la cuenta, disfrutando de la curvatura y el dulce movimiento que lo atrae como un embrujo. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no verlas antes? Parpadea unas cuantas veces antes de seguirla, controlando el calor que se quiere concentrar en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Ambos entran en el elevador que los llevara a la calidez de la mansión, mientras el muchacho comienza a preguntarse si eso es una buena idea.

Ya lo averiguaría. Después de todo, no hay ningún chocolate caliente esperándolos.

* * *

 _Encontré esto en mi baúl de los trabajos no terminados, así que decidí darle por fin una oportunidad y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
